


Blue is for those moments of calmness

by LilRedFox



Series: Color My World [11]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Blue - Freeform, Colors, Gen, calm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 03:43:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11349162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilRedFox/pseuds/LilRedFox
Summary: I'm proud of this oneHope you enjoyed it.





	Blue is for those moments of calmness

Blue is for soothing cups of coffee. Easing away the discomfort of panic. Freeing a mind like a loose kite in the wind.

It wraps around the soul soul bringing a certain state of wakefulness, a cool yet welcome breeze.

Never to be taken for granted. Blue brings about an artful glee. Allowing one to entire a trance, to focus. Go with it's flow for nothing could take this away.

Inhale.

Notice the wind blowing through the leaves on the trees and bushes. Oh, how it strengthens the smell of coffee. It's warmth seeking in ever-chilled hands.

Exhale.

Yes, blue is for soothing.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm proud of this one  
> Hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
